


It's All About You Girl

by monochromee



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromee/pseuds/monochromee
Summary: A girls' night out with your crush and some of your crazy friends, what could go wrong, Jiwoo?





	It's All About You Girl

Having a big fat crush on the prettiest girl on campus means that you have to fight hundreds of other people to steal her heart. Jiwoo has an advantage. She's friends with Sooyoung and they're quite close, close enough to be comfortable seeing each other in their messiest state.  
  
But being friends is not enough. Jiwoo wants to win Sooyoung's heart and she's can't accomplish anything if she's not going to do anything charming. So! She invites Sooyoung and their friends to a girls' night out. Six out of twelve people came and Jiwoo was actually relieved, she didn't want to take care of a drunken mess on the night she makes a move.  
  
"Sooyoung, Kahei, Haseul, Jinsoul, you, and me? Just us?" Jungeun asked, switching the show to Peppa Pig. Jiwoo nods and sits beside Jungeun, eyes glued to her phone. "Yes, it's just the older ones. The youngers ones have their exams coming up so they have to study for it." Jiwoo said, pouting. True, she only wanted to hang out with Sooyoung but actually, she wanted to be with her friends too! And without the younger ones, it tends to be a bit boring.  
  
Nevertheless, Jiwoo was excited. Without the kids, they can be a bit more reckless inside the house. Meaning that they can drink without having to worry about the kids not having a ride home! "Are you sure that you want them to sleep here when they're drunk? It's not gonna be easy." Jungeun said. "It'll be fine! I think I can handle a bunch of drunkards." Jiwoo said, poking Jungeun's cheek. "Hey! I don't get drunk easily! I'm the one who took you home after your first time at the local bar, remember? And I had five shots that time." Jungeun said with a smug look.  
  
Jungeun and Kahei are the only heavyweights in the group. Everybody else is lightweight. Jiwoo never expected to see Sooyoung so drunk that she cries out of the blue. It was on high school graduation day! The older ones went to the local bar and just celebrated their graduation. Jiwoo didn't drink because she got scared from the first time, she was the one who took Sooyoung home. 'She was so cute...' Jiwoo thought, blushing.  
  
"Oh, Jinsoul is here." Jiwoo mumbled and headed to the door. Jungeun stays in the couch watching her favorite show. Jiwoo opens the door and blushed, seeing Sooyoung with Jinsoul, "O-Oh! I didn't know you two were going together." Jiwoo exclaims. "Yeah, I kinda forgot to inform you." Jinsoul said with a peace sign before entering the house with Sooyoung. "Hey, Chuu." Sooyoung said, smiling at Jiwoo. Oh that nickname never fails to make Jiwoo's heart flutter when Sooyoung is saying it.  
  
Jinsoul heads to the living room and waves at Jungeun but as soon as she recognized the show playing on the tv, she laughs, "You watch Peppa Pig?! Kim Jungeun?!" She yells. "Yeah! And what about it? At least I don't watch porn." Jungeun said, crossing her arms. Jiwoo gasps and Jinsoul smacks Jungeun's shoulder, "I do NOT watch porn!" She yells again. Jungeun rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, what's with the gathering all of a sudden?" Sooyoung asked. Jiwoo turns to her and smiles shyly, "I wanted to hang out with you..." She says and Sooyoung smiles, "And the others!" Jiwoo continues out of embarrassment. Sooyoung chuckled, "Really? That's cute." She said and headed to the kitchen. Jiwoo blushed hard and looked at the two blondes who gave her a thumbs up before watching Peppa Pig together.  
  
On the kitchen, Sooyoung was jumping around and freaking out, "I cannot believe I just called her cute like what the HECK!" She says and mentally slaps herself. "I'm making it too obvious that I have this silly crush on her." She mumbles and drinks water. "Whoa, gay panic." Out of nowhere, Jinsoul speaks. "Oh god, please don't surprise me like that. I thought you were watching that show with Jungeun?" Sooyoung asked. "Yeah I was but I came here to get some drinks for us and witnessed your crisis." Jinsoul said, chuckling.  
  
"I'm just embarrassed of myself. She probably thinks that I'm weird now." Sooyoung said, covering her face. Jinsoul sighs, 'What do I do with them...?' She thoughts and just pats Sooyoung's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I don't think she's weirded out." Jinsoul said and went back to the living room with some soda. Sooyoung sighed in relief and followed Jinsoul. Jiwoo was outside, waiting for Kahei and Haseul. "Sooyoung, you should accompany Jiwoo outside and make a damn move." Jungeun said, opening the can of soda Jinsoul gave her.  
  
"Here. Give this to her." Jinsoul said, giving Sooyoung the penguin keychain. It was a keychain that reminded Sooyoung of Jiwoo so she bought it. "Okay... I will." Sooyoung said and went outside to the front porch. She sat down on the stairs beside Jiwoo and smiled at her, "Hi." She says. Sooyoung always gets nervous around Jiwoo so most of the time, she looks like she's having an existential crisis because she's always shaking and sweating in front of Jiwoo.  
  
"This penguin reminded me of you so... have it." Sooyoung said, putting the keychain on Jiwoo's palm. Jiwoo blushed and smiled, "Thanks, Sooyoung. I like it." She said and immediately attached it to her cygnet necklace. Sooyoung gasps, "Oh that necklace is so cute with the cygnet." She exclaims excitedly. The reason why Jiwoo bought that necklace is because... Sooyoung loves cygnets! "Y-Yeah... It really is." Jiwoo says.  
  
Jiwoo's heart always feel so warm whenever the reason why Sooyoung is smiling and laughing is because of her. It makes her feel like being in love with someone like her isn't so bad after all. Maybe she could confess right now. It's a very random time but she just wants to get it off her chest. "Sooyoung... I have something I wanna talk about with you." Jiwoo said.  
  
Sooyoung felt like talking about her feelings right here now that Jiwoo initiated the conversation. "Me too, actually." Sooyoung said. "Oh? Do you want to go first...?" Jiwoo asked. "Well... Okay." Sooyoung took a deep breath and was about to speak until Kahei and Hase whistles. "We're here!" They say with silly grins. Sooyoung blushed in embarrassment and rushed to the gate, opening it. Jiwoo stands up, "Hey, guys." She said and opened the door. Sooyoung closed the gate and entered the house along with them.  
  
Okay, maybe they'll talk later.

* * *

Jiwoo was surprised how the party ended out. Jinsoul and Jungeun are wasted and are currently making out in the couch. Haseul is passed out and Kahei is taking pictures of the adorable sleeping Haseul. Sooyoung didn't drink anything and so did Jiwoo because they thought needed to be sober for their confessions.  
  
"Oh, you guys can sleep. I'll take care of them." Kahei said. "No, you should! We'll take care of this mess, don't worry!" Jiwoo said with a thumbs up. Kahei raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I can help you guys if you want." She said. Sooyoung and Jiwoo looked at each other and then back to Kahei, "We can handle it." Sooyoung said and Jiwoo nods in agreement. Kahei shrugged, "If you say so." She wrapped herself around Haseul's arms and after a few minutes, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sooyoung rolled a newspaper and smacked Jungeun and Jinsoul's heads, "Stop eating each other's faces and go to sleep." She says, glaring at them. Jiwoo giggles, "They were just getting to the fun part." She said, picking up all the cans of beer. "Yeah, Sooyoung! Why did you have to be such a no-jam...?" Jungeun asks, slurring a little. Sooyoung rolled her eyes and placed the blanker on top the couple before going to Jiwoo.  
  
"I can take those for you." Sooyoung said. Jiwoo smiles, "Thanks." She said and gave Sooyoung the plastic full of empty cans of beer. Sooyoung headed to the kitchen and threw the plastic on he recycling bin. She sighs, 'I never got to tell her... She's probably too tired to stay up now because of all this. Maybe I'll tell her next time.' She thought. "Sooyoung? Is everything okay?" Jiwoo asked, stepping inside the kitchen.  
  
They stared at each other for a while until Sooyoung broke the eye contact. "Yeah... But about earlier, what did you want to say?" Sooyoung asked. Jiwoo blushed and grabbed the garbage bag and threw it in the trash can. "W-Well... It was nothing! You should forget about it." Jiwoo said and was about to leave the kitchen but Sooyoung grabbed her wrist. "I want to know." Sooyoung said.  
  
Jiwoo stared at her eyes and noticed something different. Sooyoung was a little tipsy. Jiwoo is not sure if she should tell Sooyoung how she feels right now. She knows that Sooyoung isn't completely drunk but what if she doesn't take her seriously? She still drank alcohol and is currently tipsy! "It's... just something I wanted to tell you earlier than before... but I was too afraid that you would find me weird." Jiwoo said and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Well, tell me now. I'm right here. And I'm sure it's nothing unusual." Sooyoung said, holding Jiwoo's hand to assure her that everything is fine. 'I have to say something similar too...' Sooyoung thought. "I..." Jiwoo takes a deep breath before looking up at Sooyoung, "I really like you, Sooyoung." She said. "More than a friend or whatever..." She continues.  
  
Sooyoung smiled and she felt the weights being lifted off her shoulders. She hugs Jiwoo by the waist and kisses her cheek, "Jiwoo, I like you too." She whispered. Jiwoo felt relieved and she wraps her arms around Sooyoung's neck, "I'm so happy." She says and they sealed that night with a kiss.

Meanwhile, in the living room, under the blanket, Jungeun laughs, "Jinsoul, Jiwoo confessed first. You owe me money, honey." She said. Jinsoul groans, "How about a kiss instead? I'm broke." She says with her puppy eyes. Jungeun rolled her eyes, "Fine. I guess that works too."


End file.
